


Lykos and Icarus

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Breathplay, Come as Lube, Feral Behavior, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teen Castiel, Top Dean, Underage Castiel, Underage Sex, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had been Castiel's since the boy was four and all Castiel wanted was to be Dean's for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lykos and Icarus

Castiel licks his lips as Dean's tongue wiggles into his hole, the wolf so careful to keep his teeth out of the way of Castiel's soft human skin. Dean was bought to guard Castiel, not to accidentally turn him in the middle of sex.

He does want it, though, the bite. The change. Maybe he'd be an omega. He could get wet for Dean, take his knot even better and let Dean actually bite him. Hell, he could bite Dean back. What did Dean's blood taste like? How different would his come taste?

If his family ever found out, they'd sell Dean without hesitation, and Castiel can't allow that. He doesn't want to be forced to live without Dean. Not that it would ever be permanent. The second he turned eighteen he would grab his trust fund and his inheritance and track Dean down until he had his wolf back. That's what mates do.

Castiel knows they're mates—Dean's told him as much. Knotting is serious to werewolves, and Dean said an alpha can always tell when an omega is perfect by the way they respond to the first knotting. And Castiel had been beautiful, Dean said.

 

Just barely fifteen and starting to fill into his tall Novak frame. He was bound for lean muscle and concealed power, a threat that looked too beautiful to suspect.

Dean didn't age in any way that Castiel could see. He still looked like he was in his mid-twenties. By this point Castiel had owned him for eleven years. There were very few memories Castiel had that didn't include Dean. His first time riding a bike, first time flying (which Dean had loathed), first time on a horse, his first kiss (which was Dean, naturally)... all of the big milestones. So it only made sense that Dean would take his virginity. Dean had laughed and told him it was a very practical idea.

Castiel wanted it to be how wolves fucked, him on all fours and Dean draped over him. But Dean won the rather short-lived argument by tossing him down on his back and nipping at his stomach.

 

Even now Castiel can still feel the sharp scrape of teeth, the vibration of Dean's growling on his skin.

One of Dean's hands presses between his shoulder blades until he bends completely over the side of his desk. His ass is pushed up in the air and he reaches back to spread himself open further. Dean pushes his legs into a wider stance that almost puts him on his tip toes.

 

When Dean fucked him the first time, he hadn't planned on knotting, but he couldn't deny that he'd practiced. For weeks. Dean had lain in bed with him the first time he touched himself when he was just thirteen, so Dean being right there when he touched himself was nothing new. The security Dean provided made it so easy to stretch him open, he was so relaxed. And of course the fact that Castiel could fit half of his own hand inside himself was a good bonus. Dean knew how to get him prepped the rest of the way.

When the head of his cock pushed in, Castiel thought he was going to come. Not because Dean was stretching him any more than four fingers had, but because Dean was _finally_ inside him. He felt so sloppy from the lube and how loose he'd been stretched. Part of him believed he could actually be an omega.

 

Castiel smiles at the memory and rests his head on his desk, adjusting his tiring fingers to keep himself exposed. Dean groans and pulls his tongue free, licking around Castiel's rim when his hole starts clenching.

 _God_ , he wants Dean to fuck him like this, to reach down and grab his cock and not let him come until the knot sinks in deep and ties them together.

 

Dean had been so gentle with him when he was young. The thrusts were slow and measured. Castiel had watched him shake with the need to restrain himself, growling and whining as his claws tore up the bedspread. Better the sheets than Castiel, after all.

As soon as the knot started forming Dean tried to back off, but Castiel squirmed and begged for him to keep going. A soft glow brightened Dean's eyes and Castiel held his breath, almost sure he'd pushed too far and Dean was going to bite him. Instead Dean stayed on his knees, but kept fucking at a steady pace.

His eyes were the same yellow-green as the fireflies that came in June, but they didn't blink off and on. They were constant and Castiel could feel them crawling across his skin as Dean took in the sight of the boy he would knot.

 

Dean stands behind him and grabs the lube they set out earlier. Castiel thinks Dean wants to bite him. He has to know if Castiel would be an omega. If they wouldn't need to keep buying lube and then trying to hide it from everyone in the house.

There's a moment of hesitation, then Dean is yanking him back to the bed. "You wanted to be fucked like a wolf the first time, remember?"

Castiel nods and lets himself be thrown down and arranged. Dean pulls him around until he's braced on his forearms with his ass in the air. Lube is squirted into his hole, then there's only a second long pause before Dean starts pushing in. They've tried doggy style before, but it's a poor facsimile for the way the pure heat of Dean's body melts over him.

Strong arms wrap around his midsection and hold him up so he doesn't collapse under the new weight of the alpha werewolf using him. Dean isn't gentle, he isn't slow and cautious like every other time over the past two years. His legs cage Castiel's in and keep them from spreading too far.

 

Castiel had held his breath when he was close, his body tensing and back starting to curve up from the bed. He fucked himself back onto Dean's cock, desperately humping and trying to make himself come. It had hurt not to touch himself, his cock purple and aching, but if he was going to come he was determined it would be on nothing but Dean.

His lungs burned and he panted desperately, gulping down air for a scant few seconds, then holding again. The knot was swelling inside him, Dean barely moving except to grind it into him. Castiel felt it finally pop inside him, saw Dean's eyes flutter and his jaw fall slack.

That was all Castiel could take, breath rushing out of him in a rough shout as he came. Dean clamped a hand over his mouth and leaned in with a sated smile. His teeth had grown and his jawline almost looked bigger. Castiel wanted to reach out and touch everything of Dean that wasn't human, but he couldn't get his arms or legs to move. A laugh bubbled up in his chest and he let it take hold, body shivering and squirming on the knot splitting him open.

Dean took his hand away and whispered in Castiel's ear. "They tell young alphas that a good omega will get a rush of euphoria the first time they're knotted right."

  
  


Dean's hand skirts close to Castiel's throat and his eyes roll at the possibility of Dean choking him like this. He'd probably come within ten seconds. His cock would soften and he'd still beg Dean to knot him into the wet spot.

Castiel wants to move, to meet the erratic pace as Dean becomes more and more crazed, but he's bound in by thick muscle.

A soft growl is breathed into his ear, making him shudder. "Pretty wolf."

He moans and feels pleased with himself that Dean's been reduced to this. Usually the nicknames and short, broken-off phrases only happen before a full moon. Right as the wolf in Dean outweighs the man and he truly starts losing control. It’s almost like he never stepped out of the woods.

Sharp teeth slide against his throbbing pulse and Castiel whimpers. _Fuck_ , Dean might actually bite him. Castiel tangles his fingers into the sheets and drops his head, exposing the back and side of his neck. Dean barks loudly and latches on, but doesn't bite down.

Every sound Dean makes shakes against Castiel's back, makes him tremble through hard-fought breaths. His cock is throbbing and he can feel Dean's balls smacking against his ass. The knot is swelling faster than usual but Dean isn't grinding this time, he's pulling out and slamming back in. Castiel's arms give out but Dean holds him up.

He pulls his mouth away and laps at the indents his teeth made. "My pretty wolf."

Castiel sobs and nods frantically, so close to coming that it hurts, just like the first time. "Please, Dean."

Dean growls almost angrily and digs his claws into Castiel's skin just enough to sting. "Knot, bite pretty wolf."

"Bite, yes, bite. Dean, bite me." Castiel feels as manic as Dean is feral, babbling and begging.

The knot finally catches and Castiel barely has time to shove a pillow into his face to muffle his shout. Dean forces him flat on the mattress and grinds into him so hard that he's being forced to rut against the mattress. He comes silently, can't fucking breathe enough to even sob.

Dean won't stop pushing into him, snapping his hips like he can still thrust. Feeling the knot pulling inside him makes his skin flush with heat and soon he's laughing again, just like the first time.

 

When the knot had gone down over an hour later, Castiel crawled out of bed as gingerly as possible and limped into his closet. Come was leaking out of him, dripping down the insides of his thighs and tickling the backs of his knees. Every step he took felt slick along the crack of his ass, warm and wet in a way that boys just didn't get to be.

He turned around and knelt in front of his tall mirrors, gasping when he saw more of Dean's come slide along the seam of his balls. There was so much that he couldn't believe it all fit inside him. A puddle was quickly forming below him. His cock was hard again and it just felt natural to reach back and gather up enough to coat his palm.

Dean walked into the closet right as he wrapped his hand around himself and started stroking. The glow was gone from his eyes and he actually looked tired, but he smiled down at Castiel and cupped the side of the boy's face. He remained standing there while Castiel used his come as lube. If ever there was a picture for the stereotype of a horny teen, Castiel was it.

He grabbed Dean's hip with his free hand and nuzzled along the soft skin of Dean's groin. Short curls of hair tickled his cheek and he turned his face until his nose was rubbing along the subtle bulge of the limp knot that had been buried inside him minutes before. Dean faltered where he stood, taking several deep breaths to steady himself.

Castiel came again so quickly that it was almost embarrassing save for the way Dean seemed to love it. A deep growl filled the air and Dean smiled down at him like he was the most satisfying meal the wolf had ever eaten.

 

Dean bites him as soon as he starts laughing, hips moving a little harder, trying to pump more and more come into his body. His soft dick is being rubbed into his own mess and it's filthy enough to border on degrading. Blood is flowing out of the massive wound Dean is tearing into his shoulder and neck, but it doesn't hurt like he always thought it should. All he can feel is where he and Dean are connected, the throbbing knot swelled wider than he thinks they've ever gotten it before.

He passes out with the feeling of Dean clamping down harder on the bite after another short thrust.

When he wakes up they aren't in his house anymore, and he isn't human anymore. As it turns out, Dean wasn't bought by Castiel's family. He actually let himself be taken from his pack for a time because werewolves know their true mates the moment they see them. The fact that Castiel had only been four when this sighting happened didn't change the fact that he belonged to Dean and no one else.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by [eliza](http://imnotleavinherewithoutyou.tumblr.com/) and inspired by [ari](http://benylafitte.tumblr.com/) because this fic was spawned in her askbox.


End file.
